


A Fallen Star

by ImpossibleLaughs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't have to know about Marvel, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleLaughs/pseuds/ImpossibleLaughs
Summary: A boy that can control water has fallen from the sky and landed in Hell's Kitchen. Luckily, Phil Coulson and the new SHIELD have moved in to intercept the supposed Inhuman/mutant before any more damage is done. Upon capture, they discover a world hidden beneath their noses and a war building that could end humanity.





	1. Flooding The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't familiar with any of the TV characters or comic characters from Marvel, have no fear! I'll explain them to the best of my ability when/if they become relevant to the story! You can jump into this knowing ONLY about Percy Jackson and having seen a few of the Marvel movies!

_"ETA 10 minutes"_

"Make it five." Agent Coulson ordered over the headset, sitting in a pitch black helicopter that sped across the New York, star-filled, night. He wore his standard black suit, gun loaded at his side, as he looked out the helicopter as it flew over the Hudson River, his eyes falling on Stark Tower that was shining among the other towers. He thought back to the Chitari invasion when he had been stabbed in the chest by Loki...

Luckily, Fury had saved him... Coulson had alien blood running through his veins. Project TAHITI had saved his life but altered his memories. It was a secret project Fury had going on, studying an alien they had found a while back; it reminded Coulson of Area 51. He'd known Thor was alien, the Chitari as well, but the idea of having a blue-skinned alien on ice just to save him from death _definitely_ freaked him out. Of course, the building exploded and with it TAHITI so all traces of it were gone. He'd stuck to the shadows after returning, Fury's orders, after Hydra attacked SHIELD, though. It was better for SHIELD to be out of the limelight, they'd garnered too much attention to do what was needed. Phil Coulson as acting director of SHIELD, now, and planned to keep it on the straight and narrow, fighting battles that could only be fought in the shadows.

He'd assembled a team to try and rebuild SHIELD the way it was supposed to be, an organization working out of the public eye to handle the weird stuff so the average civilian didn't have to. Then came the Inhumans. Humans with powers, capable of doing amazing things, that had been bred by the same alien tech that had saved his own life. Coulson's eyes fell to Daisy, one of SHIELD's top agents, and began thinking about how far she'd come. She had been a hacker when they had met, tampering with SHIELD files and blowing the lid on superhumans; one of the best hackers he'd seen. Through a series of horrible situations, she had become Inhuman; able to manipulate vibrational waves.

"Quake," He started, her code-name when they were in the field, "We need this one alive, he was the first star to fall and the only one we can round up right now."

Her shoulder-length brown hair whipped in the wind and her big brown eyes shined against the lights on her wrist braces, "As long as Super Soaker doesn't try anything..." Coulson nodded in approval, his agents' lives came before all else. They'd stuck together through thick and thin, traveled to another world to fight an alien parasite, fought a resurfacing Hydra, and lost friends along the way. He couldn't risk their lives for some water controlling kid.

The chopper landed with a thud as the doors closed and the cloaking shield activated. The bright white SHIELD logo turning invisible along with the pitch black paint; a silent arrival. Several news helicopters flew overhead, their bright spotlights chasing the target through the alleys of Hell's Kitchen so their own arrival had been unnoticed. Luckily the news crews had only managed to get vague images of the crazed kid.

Coulson and Daisy hopped onto the SHIELD standard motorcycle they had brought on the helicopter. Normally they would have brought a Quinjet, faster than a chopper and stealthier with better battle capabilities, but there weren't any nearby spots to land such an air vehicle.

"Fitz, where's he headed?" Coulson spoke into his earpiece to their weapons and tech specialist, one of the first people he'd put on his secret team...before Hydra destroyed SHIELD from the inside out.

"Uh...he's heading towards the Empire State Building, sir." Fitz' Scottish accent buzzed in both Daisy and Coulson's ears, Fitz always seemed on edge; especially when it concerned Inhumans.

"Copy," Daisy stated, speeding on the motorcycle with Coulson clinging to her back as they swerved between cars in the streets.

"Sir," a British female's voice buzzed on the comms.

"Go ahead Simmons," Coulson replied as Daisy made a quick turn down an alley. Simmons was the biochemist, she and Fitz were a package deal and Coulson was more than happy to take both on the team; he called them The Wonder Twins. An unstoppable force of the two smartest people he'd ever met.

"He can't create the water, he seems to be using what is readily available. I've never seen any Inhuman with this much power, though..." She seemed skittish. Where Fitz was excited to learn about Inhumans, Simmons was more than weary; she'd seen firsthand what an evil Inhuman was capable of.

"Noted, keep him away from the river." Daisy nodded as she tried to urge the bike faster.

"Two more streets, make a right down the alley of the bakery, and you should cut him off." Fitz rattled off, tracing both Coulson and Daisy's position with the kid's.

"Copy that." Daisy nearly sideswiped group of people standing in the middle of the street, crowding around a police officer as he tried to corral them away from the danger about a block away, "SORRY!" she called back, urging forward.

She'd been just cleared for the mission, after sustaining heavy injuries from taking on an Inhuman who could shoot concrete from their hands, and didn't want to mess her chances up. If Coulson took her out for reckless endangerment...she'd be bored for weeks on end. Daisy loved the feeling a mission gave her, a rush like a roller coaster, and loathed the downtime between them. Perhaps it was an attitude she picked up from her teacher, Agent May, when she was training to be a SHIELD agent...she made a mental note to thank her for that .

"S-sir," Fitz interjected, "He's gone into a warehouse just up ahead, two stories. News teams seemed to have lost him so-"

"Now's our only chance to do this clean." Coulson nodded with a small smile, if he had been reported escaped then that would keep questions to a minimum in the public's mind. If he had just disappeared after two people spoke to him...the media would lose their mind.

The duo pulled into the warehouse at blinding speeds, barreling through the loading bay doors and into the main floor. Daisy jumped off the cycle as quick as she could, holding one hand out with a gun in the other; ready to take anything dangerous on.

"Is that an ICER?" Coulson asked Daisy, Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun made by Fitz; effectively a night-night gun.

"No," Daisy replied coldly, she didn't like taking chances with Inhumans. If you gave a bad one an inch, they'd make you regret it.

"Fair enough." Coulson nodded as he pulled his gun out before shouting in as calm a voice as he could muster, "Hello?"

"We're not here to hurt you!" Daisy followed, both of them agreeing to take different sides of the warehouse to cover more ground.

Daisy slowly stepped over pieces of lumber and metal on a conveyor belt, trying to think where she would hide in his position. She'd stay low to the ground, going up would only box you in more, sticking close to the walls would mean you wouldn't have to watch your back either...

Coulson was thinking the same thing, they had begun to walk along the walls of the large warehouse before they heard a rumbling come from beneath the ground.

"COULSON!" Daisy shouted, seeing him through the gaps in the machinery across the warehouse, as water erupted from all around them. It surged forward like a tidal wave, bashing Coulson against the metal machinery and causing Daisy to land on her back. But as quickly as the rush of water had come, it had gone.

Daisy rolled on the ground, cradling her head as her ears rung. Whoever the Inhuman was, they had gotten the drop on her and Coulson...they were good. She slowly turned over onto her belly, looking beneath the machinery as she saw the shoes of someone standing near Coulson. They were running shoes...but they weren't wet from the water at all. Daisy saw Coulson's face, knocked out cold as blood dripped from his skull.

Anger rushed through her body as she held out a hand towards the pair of shoes, sending waves of seismic energy that way to try and keep them from hurting her superior. Coulson had been the only father figure she'd known and she'd take on The Avengers before anyone tried to hurt him. The machinery shook as the energy pushed towards the attacker, sending him to collide with the wall of the warehouse. Daisy had to break line of sight but that should have knocked him out, it should be alright now.

"Fitz-Simmons," She radioed, "Coulson's down, send a Quinjet to the roof _now_. Target d-" Daisy was interrupted from a jet of water snaking through the machinery to punch her square in the face. She was sent backward, her back hitting metal with a loud thud, as she held out both of her hands; her gauntlets glowing blue. Her powers had nearly broken every bone in her arms from using them, these gauntlets were the only things keeping her in one piece.

"We don't want to hurt you..." Daisy sputtered out, hoping that talking would work as she saw more water build up near her, "But we will if we have too!" She shouted, ducking as water rushed just above her head as she ran forward. A blur of blue raced past her that was heading for the exit before she sent a wave of energy at him; pushing him to the ground. _I don't think so_ , she thought as he lay motionless on the floor; water pooling all around him. With as much speed as her bruised body could muster, she raced towards the fallen enemy to detain him; getting the first look at his face.

He had impossibly black hair under his blue hoodie, his face was tanned like he had spent several summers in the sun. Daisy could spot a hint of orange peeking from under his zipped up jacket, it was an obnoxious color that was bright even in the darkness of the warehouse. He looked no older than nineteen...just a kid.

Daisy pursed her lips as she pulled out thick handcuffs from her waist, snapping one around the boy's wrist. As soon as the _click_ of one of the cuffs resounded around them, the boy's eyes burst open to reveal a deep green color full of fear. The water that had pooled around them, that had drenched Daisy but left the boy dry, formed tentacles and pulled Daisy's legs away from him. She was dragged under machinery, hitting her head on several pipes, before the boy stood up with shaky legs.

"F-Fitz..." She tried to radio before a voice interrupted her.

"Not necessary, Quake," Coulson stated, standing to the side of the boy as he stood up, a gun in hand. Without wasting a moment, two ICER rounds collided with the boy's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground once more as Coulson held a hand to his own head.

"Kid packs a punch..." Coulson muttered as he clicked the other half of the handcuffs on the boy's hands, "Fitz, where's that Quinjet?"

"ETA two minutes, sir."

"Quake, you alright?" Coulson asked as Daisy crawled out from under the metal machines, her whole body covered in bruises and cuts.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She answered, shaking her head to clear her vision.

"Good, let's get out of here."

* * *

He woke up to a bright white light staring down at him. Dark gray walls surrounded him on all sides with a mirror on one.

 _Stay calm..._ He thought, immediately growing restless. His leg moved up and down, he tapped his fingers on the bulky steel table his head had rested on, and he cracked his back against the uncomfortable chair he was cuffed to. His eyes drifted to the table in front of him, eyeing the files spread out for him to see.

Images of a comet falling from the sky from several different angles. Security camera pictures of him jumping over a taxi, water flowing down the street as he ran. He tried to remember what he had done, what had happened in that warehouse, but came up flat.

"That was quite a fall." A calm voice said as the thick door opened. A man with thin brown hair, almost bald, wore a black suit as he entered. He held a briefcase in his hands with the symbol of a bird on it in white, "Wanna tell me where you come from?"

The boy could only raise an eyebrow, he would have _loved_ to tell suited man. But he couldn't remember anything...he couldn't even remember his name.

"Do you speak English?" The man asked as he sat opposite of the boy, " _Can_ you speak?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering if the boy was sane enough to say anything. A sane man wouldn't have trashed several blocks with water powers.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" The man asked, pointing to the shirt the boy wore. A bright orange shirt hid beneath his blue hoodie, ripped in some spots from something.

The boy could only shrug as he looked down, he didn't remember putting any of this on...let alone what camp that was. He could see a black wing poking from some animal on the shirt, like a horse.

"The more you work with us, the easier this will be..." The man said as he folded his hands on the table, "I'm Phil, Phil Coulson. Director of SHIELD." He motioned towards the boy, "And you are?"

The boy was still staring at his own shirt, his brain aching as he thought. He'd seen this color before, no he'd seen the shirt. The image of a beach flashed in his mind as his eyes clenched shut. What was that place? A forest was next to it, someone was calling his name...a girl...she wore the same shirt as his. It was all he could see.

"P..." He started, his brain feeling like it was on fire as he tried to hear the full thing, "P-Percy." His eyes opened to look at the man across from him.

"Well, Percy, you're in a lot of trouble..." Coulson said with a furrowed brow, Percy could only look confused as he looked at the pictures of a comet on the table more.


	2. The San Francisco Fire

"Haha, guess next time they'll _be_ lieve the stories, eh Jess?" He said with a smile on his face before the producers barked into his ear frantically.

"That's right, Nathan. Now let's go to Augustus with the weath-" Nathan, her co-anchor, cut her off before she could finish.

"Breaking news, folks, sorry Augustus but it appears that several meteors have begun to fall all across the world. We're heading to Veronica in San Francisco now for a closer look, Veronica."

The camera cut away to a woman with bright blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and wrapped up with a stark red scarf around her neck. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all in the past few days. The camera's bright light shined on her pale skin as she spoke, several cars jammed in traffic behind her as several street lights flickered from a loud thundering _boom_.

"Thanks, Nathan. Veronica Beluche here on the scene where a meteor is believed to be heading. We're unaware of what they are, as of right now, but there's an estimated ten in the United States. They appeared out of the sky all at once without any warning, leaving several astronomers stumped. We originally thought them to be shooting stars but now believe them to be some form of meteor as they have begun to crash down, leaving only destruction in their path. Could it be wreckage from the alien invasion in New York just four years ago? Or could it be another, unrelated, alien attack? I'm here to answer that question for us all." She nodded with a stern look in her eyes, not showing how scared she actually was.

The cameraman chased after her as Veronica weaved between the crowds of people that were either looking up at the sky towards the meteor or running away from where it was heading. Screams were heard over the broadcast as a few men pushed a woman over to run away. The dark night sky, once lit by a half-moon, was set ablaze as the meteor rocketed downward. Flying over the duo news team, the meteor's trajectory was tracked by the camera until it plummeted into an office building.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh god..." The cameraman's whole body shook from the Earth shaking crash as Veronica dove forward, a lamp post falling just behind her as he sidestepped. The office building crumbled, the meteor still inside, as flames lapped at the walls and burnt papers flew into the cold air.

"Stay close and stay down, Mikey." Veronica looked back at her friend with soft eyes, her image on the broadcast, before smiling as they crept forward. Police sirens were heard nearby as people screamed in terror while glass shattered to their right soon after. Mikey, the cameraman, swiveled on his heels to get the image of several masked men robbing a corner store, having beaten the owner on the sidewalk into a bloody mess.

"Mikey!" Veronica screamed, pulling him towards her as a slab of concrete fell where he once was, dust kicking up and covering the lens, "Keep an eye out."

"Ri-right." He said shakily before trying to steel his nerves, "Right." Mikey turned the camera towards his face, a skinny black man, no older than twenty-five, struggling to clean the lens of his camera while following Veronica, "H-hey V, maybe we shouldn't be in here." His voice wasn't hooked up to the mic so hopefully no one had heard how scared he was except his friend.

The female broadcast turned to look at him with a smile and a nod, she understood his fear but chose to hide it. All just to get a scoop.

"Oh my god, get a shot at this..." Veronica quietly spoke, several sirens outside blaring as more rubble fell nearby; trapping the duo inside without their noticing.

Mikey zoomed the camera around the destroyed office building, flames lapping at several desks and building into a blaze, until he saw the footprints. Footprints about his size led deeper into the building like someone had been on fire and walking without a care in the world. Both of them ducked behind a cubicle's wall, following the footprints slowly, to capture as much as they could for their station.

"It seems our initial thoughts were right," Veronica spoke into the camera in a hushed voice, "The meteorites held someone, some _thing_ , in them."

"V-Veronica..." Mikey stuttered as they peeked around the corner to see the source of the flames. They saw a scrawny boy, standing no taller than Mikey, covered in flames, flailing about in terror, "It's a...kid..."

They edged forward, capturing the sight of a teen on fire as he crashed through a cubicle's wall. His voice high as he panicked, "Oh man...wh-what is this? Turn it off!" He tried to pat himself to smother the flames but they only grew higher.

"Oh my god, Mikey get the extinguisher!" Veronica yelled as she took off her jacket to cover the boy. The flames covered his face and wild hair but Veronica could just make out his pointy ears, " _HURRY!_ " She shouted, tackling the boy to the ground and trying to calm him down. Mikey placed the camera just in sight, capturing the whole scene as it sat atop a desk, as he ran to the nearby extinguisher.

The boy only shouted back, "No get back! I-I can't control it!" Veronica screamed in pain as her hands were burned into boils, her jacket burnt to ash, and jumped away from the flaming boy.

"Stand back!" Mikey yelled, fire extinguisher in hand, "I got ya, kid!" He shouted before dousing him in the substance to try and douse the flames to no avail

"P-please, get out!" The boy yelled as several cubicles burst into flame, rubble above them falling atop Mikey and pinning his legs to the ground. The cameraman screamed as Veronica struggled to pull him free, "O-oh god what's happening! Where am I?" The teen screamed in terror, running through the massive fire that had grown behind him and away from the camera crew.

"Stay with me Mikey, stay with me," Veronica chanted as she tried to use a small pipe to lift the concrete off of her friend, "We'll get through this, I'm gonna get you out!"

"V-Veronica!" Mikey yelled, the camera shaking as it looked upon the duo, pebbles falling from the ceiling as the building collapsed in on itself.

The TV turned off before the broadcast was finished.

"That was just ten minutes before you fell into an apartment building and flooded the neighborhood." Coulson placed the remote on the table, "They're still trying to control the blaze he made. You know him?" He pointed to the picture of the boy on fire on the table,

"I...I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Percy asked, he didn't remember falling from the sky, or a boy on fire, he just remembered waking up in the warehouse with Coulson and the woman.

"Lot of people in the hospital because of you," Coulson's eyebrows furrowed at the young boy, "Where do you come from?"

Percy didn't know. Director Coulson had explained to him that at eight o'clock at night, more than twenty or so meteors fell to different places all around Earth. Several of them injuring or killing people in the process. Only some have seen people with powers emerge from the wreckage, but none have been caught.

"I don't kn-"

" _Stop dodging!_ " Coulson slammed his fists on the table, he didn't need any more planetary threats; they'd just solved _one_ batch of super-villains. He didn't need to tackle aliens...again.

"I don't know." Percy stated coldly, looking at the pictures of several meteors falling. He originally thought they were of him but they were of the some that had landed in the United States. His gut turned upside down at the thought.

All those people, people like him, hurting innocents...how many had he killed? Coulson didn't say; which meant more than he could count. The thought alone made Percy want to throw up and hide under the table from everything forever. His mind was a foggy mess of images; a man shrouded in bright purple light, that beautiful blonde on the beach, and deep blue eyes that sparked with anger and disappointment. That's all he could remember before the warehouse.

"What do you want with Earth?" Coulson said after a moment of silence, his arms folded across his chest, "Who sent you?"

Percy looked up from the table to the Director, "I told you all I remember, nothing before I was standing over your body in the warehouse..."

"Why do I get the feeling you're holding back?" Coulson's voice was calm, never going loud enough to strike any fear in Percy; it was like he'd done this before.

"I'm not." Percy lied, he might have gone wild in the city but he had no reason to trust these people; SHIELD. They'd taken him prisoner, even though he might have deserved it, but nothing they'd done had earned his trust. He didn't know who the man in purple light was, or the girl, or who the blue eyes belonged to; they'd only raise more questions than answers and he had a feeling SHIELD didn't like unanswered questions. Percy knew they wouldn't let him go, he was too dangerous, but maybe they'd leave him alone long enough to try and remember _something_.

"Fine. Maybe a bit of time alone will jog your memory." Coulson nodded, collecting the files as he stood up. He looked to the mirror and nodded towards Percy before turning away, "Let me know if you remember anything."

The door opened and with it entered two women; the woman from the warehouse and an Asian woman with straight black hair.

The Asian woman spoke harshly, a gun pointed at Percy as the brunette unlatched his cuffs to let him stand up, "Move and I'll blow you to pieces..." Percy could only nod as the brunette tightened the cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

They had placed a blindfold over his eyes, enveloping him in darkness as they forced him to walk forward. He could feel himself walking on metal at a slant before walking onto concrete. Several voices spoke around him, each belonging to men and women of different nationalities, keyboards were typed on furiously, several beeps resounded nearby, and a gun was clicked behind him.

He could feel himself walk down a set of thick stairs before the cuffs were removed. The blindfold was taken off and Percy looked around to see himself in some sort of basement. A small bed behind him, a set of stairs on the other side of the room, a small panel in front of him, and several people eyeing him...one of them being The Director.

"This'll be your home for the time being until we figure out what to do with you," Percy tilted his head as he wrapped a hand around his raw wrist, "Or until you remember anything. The shield is as strong as any metal, there's no breaking through, and there aren't any nearby pipes holding water so don't bother trying anything." Coulson sounded almost cocky, like he enjoyed locking people up, before he pressed a button the panel and the invisible wall in front of Percy turned stark white like the other three walls to his cell.

The teen placed a hand on the wall, feeling the strange material it was made of before guessing it was more than durable enough to withstand anything he tried. He turned to the bed and lied down atop it, hands folded across his belly as he looked up at the bright ceiling. Percy spent hours with closed eyes, desperately trying to remember anything from before...


	3. Breakout

"How's he doing?" Coulson asked Fitz, they'd created a schedule to watch Percy in his cell and it was Fitz's turn to watch him on the camera.

"Uh..." Fitz looked frazzled, he hadn't slept in fourty-eight hours, until he was assigned to watch Percy. His curly hair was pointing in several directions, his suit was wrinkled, and the right side of his face was red from lying it down on his desk, "G-good?"

"When was the last time you slept?" Coulson folded his arms, eyeing his friend closely as he glanced at the cell cam.

"Not since Starfall." That's what they'd been calling it, the night the stars fell, almost three days ago. Fitz scratched the back of his neck as he squinted at the cell, "He's always so fidgety, might have a disorder."

"Like, ADHD?" The corner of Coulson's mouth tilted upward in amusement, "That explains all the other reports."

"Is it true he started doing cartwheels?" Fitz titled his head.

"That's what Mack said," Coulson leaned against the desk in the lab, several of the scientists scanning the globe and analyzing Percy's DNA, "May said he made a blanket fort?"

"Yeah, before he ripped them to shreds and put them back together like a puzzle..." Fitz shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "Other than that, he's been pretty quiet. Hasn't said a word."

"I'm starting to think that he's like Thor." Coulson eyed Percy who was lying on his back on the floor.

"An Asgardian? Like Sif?"

"Thor when we first met him," Coulson corrected, thinking back to that desert, "Exiled or banished from some alien world."

"All tests show he's human."

Coulson pursed his lips at the results Fitz handed him, looking over everything for anything abnormal, "Just a normal teenage boy..."

"Bit of a high blood pressure, but, but yeah." Fitz cracked his neck before looking at his watch, "Jemma's up next."

"I'll take over until she does, go get some rest. We need you at one-hundred right now." Coulson nodded at the scientist before taking his seat at the cell cam desk.

"Thanks, Director." Fitz smiled sheepishly as he walked out of the lab and towards his room. The winding hallways of The Playground, SHIELD's base of operations, seemed daunting to him, tired from studying samples and scanning. He'd been tracking heat signatures around San Francisco, trying to find a match to the facial recognition software for Percy, and been monitoring all of Earth for any strange activity regarding anyone with powers. All of it had come up dry.

He'd poured over Percy's samples; blood, skin, hair, and even urine, to try and find _anything_ unique about them. There was a lot of salt in his body, that was the only thing that was strange about him. That wasn't a lot to go on, honestly. Fitz hoped he'd get a ping on _something_ in the facial recognition software running or anything in the news related to anyone named Percy while he slept.

Clearing his head, he couldn't sleep while thinking about work, Fitz gained a pep in his step at the prospect of sleep and getting a bite to eat. He rounded a corner, following the gray signs that marked _Cafeteria_ a few doors down. Fitz passed Jemma Simmons, dressed in a sky blue sweater and black pants, on her way to her shift at watching Percy on the camera. She looked miserable.

"Fitz, can you-" She began, her English voice made Fitz's heart flutter, but was cut short.

"I just finished mine." Jemma visibly deflated immediately, looking at him with her big brown eyes, before continuing, "Fine, _fine_ , but can you bring me a sandwich in a bit? I'm famished..."

"S-sure, Jemma." Leo Fitz nodded with a small smile, both of them having agreed to keep their relationship out of the workplace as much as possible, as he continued on his way. On his way, he thought about their kiss and how things had finally begun to fall into place between them; "the universe" no longer keeping them apart. Straightening his tie, Fitz gripped the handle of the door and entered the cafeteria to find it nearly vacant; save for Mack and Daisy.

"Hey, Turbo!" Mack's booming voice caused both Fitz and Daisy to jump, his perfect smile gleaming at his friend, "Come grab a seat, maybe you can help me convince Daisy of something."

"Uh, yeah, sure, one sec." Fitz nodded, trying to focus on getting food before getting distracted. He quickly grabbed a turkey sandwich, opting to grab one for Jemma when he left, and sat at the end of the small table; Daisy on his left and Mack on his right. "Wha-what's there to convince you of?" Fitz looked to Daisy, her brown eyes rolling as Mack huffed lightly.

"She's trying to get me to talk to the Director about letting her talk to Super Soaker."

Fitz raised an eyebrow, "Super Soaker?"

"Percy," Daisy nodded, nibbling on a fry, "He can't remember anything and if he's Inhuman..." She didn't need to say anything else. Daisy was Inhuman and although she had had trouble adjusting, she soon accepted the title and was the most adamant about Inhuman rights, "He might not 'remember' anything," She added air-quotes with a pointed look, "because he doesn't trust us. I mean, how would you feel about being locked up by some shady government?"

"He flooded an entire neighborhood, Tremors." Mack added, his nickname for Daisy, "We have a right to not trust him."

"Okay sure, but I couldn't control my powers when I got them. Maybe he couldn't either?" Daisy shrugged as Fitz bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah but," Fitz began, swallowing quickly before continuing, "That, that doesn't exactly explain the meteor."

"We didn't find any rocks, did we?" Daisy asked both Fitz and Mack, who shook their heads, "Then maybe he can fly or something? Even _I_ don't know everything about Inhumans, there's probably a reason he was in the state he was in."

"She's got a point, Mack," Fitz reasoned, he'd be acting defensively too if he were in Percy's position, "Maybe she could get on his side, learn something since we can't seem to."

Mack shook his head, running a hand across his dark scalp, "I don't like it. Coulson will have our heads; it breaks all sorts of rules." He looked at both Daisy and Fitz sternly, "We wait for his orders. Nothing more, nothing less."

Both Fitz and Daisy nodded absently, glancing at each other before both saying, "Fine.."

" _I mean it_." Mack stated as cold as he could, knowing that the duo was more likely to disobey orders than follow them if they were convinced they were right, "I'll lock you up myself if I have to."

"Mack, you're not the least bit interested?" Daisy leaned forward, sipping on the last of her juice box.

"Oh I'm interested as Hell, but that doesn't mean we go out of line."

"Yeah, he-he's got a point, Daisy." Fitz added, finishing his food and sipping on his drink.

"But-" Daisy started but Mack held his large hand up.

"No 'buts', Tremors, things are tense around here and that means Coulson's wound up tight." Mack leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms against his chest.

Fitz coughed and stood up while Daisy eyed him, "Where are you going?" she asked as he grabbed a ham sandwich, Jemma's preference over turkey.

"Jemma needs some food for her watch," He shrugged, finishing his juice box, "Then I'm off to bed."

Daisy and Mack waved as Fitz walked away, sandwich in hand. The two friends eyed each other as Fitz walked back in not a second later to grab a juice box for Simmons; an awkward smile upon his face. Daisy cleaned up her lunch and rolled her shoulders, thinking about Vault B- Percy's cell.

Her mind wandered to how he must be feeling, locked up like an animal for SHIELD to study. She couldn't help but shudder, thinking back to when she first got her powers and how she was quarantined; Daisy felt like an animal in a zoo. Daisy had begun to rationalize his attack in the warehouse, if he had amnesia from the fall into Hell's Kitchen, fear and panic probably replaced his memories like a frightened deer in the forest. Lashing out in an attempt to defend himself was his only option.

Maybe he needed a show of compassion. The amount of damage he had caused meant he would get none from Coulson, who was too worried about another world ending event, and Fitz was too socially inept to make him feel welcome; everyone else was wary of the threat he posed. Which left her the duty of being the welcome party. If he wasn't Inhuman, that meant he was something else and her position wouldn't change; he needed a caring hand. Someone he could trust. Perhaps it could be Daisy Johnson...

"We already discussed it." Mack's deep voice brought Daisy out of her thoughts, grounding her to reality after they had cleaned up the cafeteria, "No sneaking into the Vault."

"I wasn't thinking about that," Daisy furrowed her brow.

"Oh, yeah, well what _were_ you thinking about?"

"Lincoln..." She lied. Lincoln was her helping hand, the one who had guided her through the transformation into becoming an Inhuman. She didn't know if she had loved him or not, she knew he loved her, but Daisy couldn't deny that there were unresolved feelings. He had sacrificed himself to destroy Hive, an alien parasite that controlled Inhumans; leaving her to pick up the pieces. Daisy often had nightmares of their last moments, his voice on the speaker as the ship went into space with a bomb attached to it that was ready to blow. The agent would never let anyone, besides Mack and Agent May, know she was having trouble moving on...

"Look, I know you've gotta keep this whole," Mack gestured to her as they walked out of the lunchroom, "super-strong-agent-trained-by-May appearance up, but...it's alright to let stuff get to you sometimes, Tremors." Mack placed a hand on her shoulder as she nodded, feigning thanks. She _had_ thought about Lincoln, but the pressing matters concerning Percy had her attention now; Lincoln would have to wait.

After saying her goodbyes to Mack, Daisy wandered the halls of The Playground looking for anything to do to distract her. Though, her wandering led to her walking by the hall that held Vaults A through D as well as the labs. She glanced into the lab, through the pristine windows that stood as high as her, to peek at anything interesting; only to see Fitz and Simmons talking at the desk.

Daisy smirked, peering around the corner, trying to stay out of sight, as she watched. There was a game everyone played that revolved around if Fitz-Simmons would kiss in office by Halloween. The odds were high against them but Daisy had high hopes for her friends, even if they were beautifully inept at a relationship between each other. Sure, it was a bit invasive, but when SHIELD wasn't fighting aliens or secret organizations…the office got boring. With Starfall happening so close to Halloween, Daisy worried she'd lose her bet as the two hardly made any romantic advances in times of crises; which meant she'd have to egg them on whenever possible.

_Wait…_ , she thought for a moment, eyeing the two scientists as they nibbled on snacks and ate; eyes not on the security cameras. Daisy grinned, this was her chance to talk to Percy one on one; try and get him to trust her.

Knowing that most of the SHIELD agents would ignore her if she looked angry enough or on a mission, she put on her best 'May Face'; a stern one that said not to mess with her. She passed by the armory at the same moment a man walked out. They bumped into each other and he apologized profusely after seeing who it was he had walked into.

"Agent Johnson I-I'm so, _so_ sorry. I was doing inventory in the armory and I haven't eaten in ages and that Inhuman in the Vault was freaking me out so I double checked the ICER ammo and," Daisy held up a hand to keep the man from rambling.

"It's alright, things are pretty tense, Agent…" She looked at him, trying to place a name to the face before he filled in the blank.

"Aiden, Aiden Naseem, I started a few weeks ago." Agent Naseem shrugged slightly as Daisy tried to remember him.

"Oh, right! Sorry, been pretty busy, ya know," Daisy feigned remembering as she eyed his badge, she made a mental note to look through the new roster after meeting with Percy.

_Wait, Percy,_ she thought, saying her goodbyes to Agent Naseem as she made her way quickly past the gym, Mack and a friend boxing, and silently stepped by the bedrooms where Fitz slept. Walking at a brisk pace, she made her way towards the Vaults, the holding cells, where Percy was, but stopped around a corner suddenly. Coulson and May walked past her as she hid behind the brick corner while trying to listen in as much as possible.

"I don't like it, Phil," May said, files in her hands, "We know nothing about this at all and you want to go out there? That's how people die."

"I know, but we can't sit idly by while these…Inhumans are on the loose doing God knows what."

"They aren't Inhumans, Simmons confirmed it." She corrected as she handed Coulson the paperwork.

Coulson didn't need to look at the bloodwork again, he knew what it meant but he added it to the small collection of papers he had in his right hand, "I know, but it's easier to call 'em that since he doesn't have a mutant gene either." Coulson rolled his head around, tense from the situation, as he and Agent May continued on their way towards his office.

Daisy was about to continue before a shout erupted from where Coulson and May were. Someone had rounded the corner at the same time as them, spilling papers all over the floor. The woman, who she'd seen working in the lab with Fitz and Simmons, apologized profusely as they spent time collecting the papers once more. At least that would give her more time to check on Percy, Coulson and May seemed wrapped up in cleaning up a mess of papers.

_So he's putting people into the field…_ Daisy thought as she continued, wondering where they could be going if they didn't know anything about Starfall. As she made her way to the Vault B door, she thought about what May had said about Percy's blood. He didn't have Inhuman blood _or_ the mutant gene…he was a normal kid. Well, one that could control water.

Gripping the handle, her thumb clearly on the scanner, she opened the door to the Vault and made her way down the study stairs. The lights came on and she saw Percy standing next to the control panel; the field of his cell broken as sparks peeked along the yellow line on the ground.

"What the _Hell_ are you doing?" She shouted as the door closed, the locking mechanism clicking into place audibly as she held her hands towards him, "How'd you get out? No one's gotten out."

Immediately, Percy raised his hands in surrender with a surprised look on his face, "This isn't what it looks like!" Daisy raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "Okay, I guess it does…"

"You've got two seconds to –ˮ

"You said I could control water, yeah? So, I wanted to see if I could. Turns out, I can control sweat, too!" He grinned sheepishly, hands still in the air. Daisy saw beads of sweat rolling down his face and his shirt drenched; he'd been exercising to get water.

"Don't tell me you thought you'd make it through unseen," Daisy furrowed her brow as he shrugged.

"I didn't mean to short it out!" There a pause, a moment of tense silence between the two, "Okay I meant to short it out…but can you bla—ˮ Without hesitation, Daisy send a shockwave towards Percy, sending him flying back into his cell; his back hitting the dense wall.

Groaning, he tried to stand before Daisy shouted, "Move and I'll make your brain explode!" She tried to call the field back up to keep him contained but her only response on the control panel was sparks flying, "Don't…. move…What the Hell?" She kept tapping the _CLOSE_ button but nothing happened.

Percy's mind raced, his eyes widened and his ears were ringing but he could see everything clearer; senses heightened. Running a hand on his forehead, he flicked towards Daisy only for it to fall on the ground.

"Wait, what the what?" Percy muttered as he tried to control the sweat. It made zero sense, he was _certain_ he had made the controls short out, that he could control the sweat…

Daisy eyed the sweat on the ground and furrowed her brow with a harsh look in her eyes, sending another shockwave to Percy. Her hand went to her waist but she looked surprised before continuing the shockwave. His skin bruised on his chest as he screamed in pain, his vision blurred and blood dripped from his nose as Daisy looked at him coldly. It wasn't long before his vision went black completely.

Percy woke up in a new cell; a new cot, same yellow tape on the floor, and several bandages on his body. Director Coulson sat in a steel chair directly across from him with folded arms.

"What…" Percy began to ask before Coulson cut him off.

"She's being punished. SHIELD isn't like this, Percy, but you have to understand that things are tense right now." Coulson began. Percy's mind ran circles as he tried to figure out what Coulson meant.

"What happened?"

"One of our agents came in here to try and interrogate you, she thought you were something else, and things got out of hand." Coulson's eyes softened as he stood, "That isn't how SHIELD works and you need to know that. You're here to keep yourself and others safe and hopefully remember something."

Percy nodded slowly, a hand going to his head as a headache pounded away at his skull. Was that what had happened? That woman came in and started beating him against the wall…no, he was trying to escape and she stopped him. The question remained, though; why did Coulson think something else?

The teen could only lie down as he tried fight through the pain in his ribs, lifting his shirt to see several bandages and a bit of red. Whatever that girl did to him, she royally messed him up; even if he deserved it. The hours slipped by agonizingly slow, him not being able to move meant being twice as bored. Percy shivered as he gripped the blanket tightly, they must have turned on the air conditioning to keep him from trying anything with his sweat again.

After the hours passed, he fell asleep peacefully; desperately trying to remember anything from his past. Only for him to be awoken by the light shutting off loudly, the bulbs of his room shattered and he was enveloped in darkness. For a while, he waited on his bed, wondering what was going on, before the door opened.

Down the sturdy stone stairs came a man dressed in dark red armor. The man held two small sticks in his large hands, Percy tried to hold his breath and hide in the darkness, though. This man had attacked SHIELD and had come for him, which couldn't mean anything great for Percy's life. As he drew closer, the red light from an alarm shining from the open doorway revealed the man's true appearance. His red helmet had two tiny horns on them; Percy thought he looked like the devil…

He spoke in a gruff voice, looking directly at Percy, "Good to see you're alive. Let's get you out of here, it's still hiding in Hell's Kitchen." He said, his boots crunching on the bulb shards as he moved to pick Percy up easily in his arms.

Percy wondered if _anything_ would start making sense soon. The Devil didn't look friendly but he certainly acted it; as if he'd known Percy. As he was carried up the stairs, Percy saw an Asian woman lying on the ground in the hallway, unconscious, next to the woman who broke Percy's ribs.

The man in red called out, "Elektra!" several times before sighing, "Typical…" Together, they made their way down the hallways of SHIELD's base towards a large hangar. The man deposited Percy in a nearby Jeep's backseat while he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"You're busting me out but not driving?" Percy asked, he could see blood trickling down the man's face and he had walked with the limp the whole way.

"I'm not much of a driver…" The man said, "But she is." He added quickly.

"Who is?" Percy asked, having not seen anyone enter or _heard_ anyone enter the hangar.

A woman plopped into the driver's seat out of the shadows, she had a red mask over her nose and mouth and beautifully long dark hair. She spoke with a heavy accent that Percy couldn't quite place, "I'm not an animal…I had to get a souvenir." The woman said slyly as the engine roared to life, the trio driving across the dark hangar towards an even darker tunnel.

"What'd you get?" The man asked sternly, looking straight ahead as they drove.

"Oh, just a little flash drive; nothing to worry about…" She shrugged, the three of them driving to salvation. Percy would have protested it all, if he could have moved a muscle without pain. He was like a sack of potatoes to these people, dragged across an impossibly large SHIELD base to be thrown into the backseat and delivered somewhere else.

He _seriously_ had to learn how to control water, it would have come in handy a million times already…


End file.
